More Like Knight Than Day
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: After learning that time travelers are being hunted down and exterminated, Derika McFly, Marty's cousin, a forgotten bionic from the future must team up with Chase, Adam, and Bree to save the future. It may look easy, but Marty soon is kidnapped by the time travel police...with his alternate version taking his place in life. And there's someone behind this...


**I don't own Back to the Future or Lab Rats**

**Chapter: Lookin' Into The Future, then to the Past**

**Fallout**

_I'll never forget what happened to me early on in 1986. It isn't everyday where you're being chased by the people who want to make sure you will never exist in the future. _

_The future…._

_A place I'll never understand in life…_

_Even if I am from the future…_

_**1986**_

_**Somewhere in California**_

_**1:12 AM**_

I sank back in the passenger seat of my cousin's black Toyota 4x4. Listening. I was listening to the sound of a truck coming up behind us. For two miles, all I could hear was the radio and that other truck.

I glanced over at my cousin. His eyes were focused on the road in front of us. I took that second to spin around and looked out the back window.

Make that four trucks, each twice the size of Marty's Toyota.

"Can you go any faster?" I whispered, turning back around.

"Derika, I'm pushin' eighty-five," Marty informed me, acting like nothing bad will happen to us in the next four minutes… if we live that long.

I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe we _will_ be okay. If we got past the barricade in Hill Valley, we could escape four trucks. No big deal.

Actually, it _was_ a big deal. You see, ever since Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport showed up at Hill Valley High School, telling me that I was in grave danger and needed to return to the future before someone gets a hold of me, then uses me to take over the world…I'm stopping there; It's far too complicated. I'll explain later if I live long enough…

I glanced at the mirror image of the trucks behind us. Calm, then panicking! They were closer, and I think I saw the barrel of a pistol sticking out of the window of one!

"Marty. Gun. Trucks. Behind us!" I cried. I saw Marty look out the back window.

"Marty!" I cried again.

"I think someone's found you…us," Marty said, glancing over at me.

"What do you-?" I looked out the truck window to see a truck not three feet away from the Toyota. My head snapped toward the opposite side, then behind.

We were nearly surrounded.

Someone was informed about our location.

I was snapped back to reality when Marty shook my shoulder. "Derika! Who are these guys?"

I sighed. "Pull over…"

"What? Why?!" Marty asked, shocked.

"I surrender…"

_**January 25, 1986**_

_**Hill Valley, California**_

_**Marty's house**_

_**No POV**_

"Is that bad?" Derika, a 17 year old cousin of Marty McFly, asked.

Marty turned around to face his cousin, then shrugged. "I just want to know if you're a fugitive of somewhere. This is the fifth time I've seen that same black car parked right across the street." Marty strummed a few strings on his guitar. "Okay. It's Saturday. You were here yesterday, too. The car was there. When you're not here, it's not here. Every time you're here, it's here…"

"Maybe they live over there, genius!" Derika retorted. "it's not the end of the world. Nothing exciting happens in Hill Valley…"

Marty rolled his eyes. "You've got a good point there, Dare…"

Derika smiled into space at her remark. "Good job, Der-oww!" Derika doubled over in pain. Her vision blurred.

"Woah, Dare!" Marty threw down his guitar, then ran over and tried to help her stand up straight. "Derika? You okay?"

Marty watched his cousin fall to the floor of the garage. Derika raised her hand and clapped it over the back of her neck, a throbbing pain shot right down her spine, making her yelp. "Make it stop…" Derika cried, "make it stop!"

Marty, not knowing what to do in-whatever situation he was in right at the moment-, grabbed Derika's wrist that was clamped on her neck, and removed it to reveal a tattoo of three black circles. "Uhh, Derika?"

He knew Derika would probably not even answer, or do anything. Then his hand slipped right _through_ Derika's wrist.

"What the hell is going on here?"

_**Hill Valley, California**_

_**2016**_

_**Davenport Mansion**_

"Guys, can you come over here for a sec?" Davenport asked, calling into the training area of the lab where Chase, Adam, and Bree were training at the moment.

Bree sped over to Davenport in half a second. Chase and Adam just walked over to Davenport.

"What's up, Davenport?" Bree asked. "Is this about a mission in which were supposed to stop one of your inventions from blowing up?" She added sarcastically.

"Well, you see, it's kinda like that," Davenport said, his voice having a hint of nervousness.

"What's the mission?" Adam asked, bending over and picking up a stress-ball in the form of a pig.

"Well, I know you guys know that when you go back in time, change the past, and return to the future-"

"It'll alternate our lives?" Chase cut in, finishing what Davenport was about to say.

"Yes," Davenport said, sighing, "but I need you three to take my…self-driving car…and go to January 25th, 1986..."

"Wait. You're self-driving car doesn't time travel," Chase said, confused.

"I've recently programmed it to do just that…" Davenport said. "Okay. Listen. When you get there, you are to find Derika or Marty McFly. You see, Derika's Bree's age: seventeen. She's one of you guys.

Adam gasped. "You mean, she's in Bree's body in another time!?"

"No! I mean, she's bionic! She has the ability to control things having to do with time…I had to send her back in time when she was five because of a Tannen. He offered to take Derika off my hands and raise her to be more powerful than you three's powers combined."

"And that's bad?" Bree asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! He was wanting to use her to take over Hill Valley, then the world!" Davenport retorted.

"So, when do we leave?" Chase asked.

**This was chapter 1, but a preview of what's happening in two different times…and the future 1986...Yep. This is a revamped version of The One That Doesn't Exist. I've changed the name of my main girl OC from Marnie to Derika…Hey, you'll also get more information soon! =)**

**No flames, please! Thank you!**

**Uh, everyone. I'm thinking of taking down Lab Rats on Deck until I put up the new one, which will be on in a month or so…I don't know. Once school's out, I'll be updating faster. Sorry for the long, long, long wait on…everything. For three weekends, I've had golf matches, being a bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding, and Confirmation…and this week I got the Spring Concert at school and the social(dance) at the school! Then next weekend I'll be in DC for the end of the year trip for five days! (it's just for my grade, not the whole school. Lol) Then I'm free =) anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
